


醉酒梗

by fibres



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fibres/pseuds/fibres
Summary: 旧文存档





	醉酒梗

“弗洛你到底喝了多少！” 米开朗基罗半扛半拖着这个身形比自己壮一圈、一脑袋酒气的人抱怨道。他理应只是被对方约出来喝喝小酒，结果谁也没料到聊着聊着某人竟然自己喝到不省人事。

然而罪魁祸首本人半靠在米开朗基罗身上半扶着墙，像只猫一样地蹭了蹭他的脸，轻轻地在他的耳边说着不好意思不好意思，今天不知道怎么就莫名地喝醉了。

米开来躲也躲不开，无可奈何的叫了出租，一边把对方塞了进去，告诉司机自己的公寓地址，一边后悔自己应该在弗洛开始瞎给他唱歌的时候就应该劝对方停止喝酒。

两人彼时已经不住在一起了。米开刚开始排练法扎的时候是暂住在弗洛家里的。即使弗洛留着胡子，在他眼里对方依然就像个小男孩一样。本来不大的单人公寓将要多住一个人，外加乐器和行李箱，米开来本身是非常不好意思的。然而对方傻呵呵的说不要紧啊，竟然大大方方的给他腾出来位置，还跟他说着公寓的事情不用着急。相处下来米开来更加确信了这一点：弗洛就是个小男孩。他性格柔软，干出来的傻事一抓一大把。但是他并不幼稚——米开来偶尔心情的微妙的波动在弗洛眼里总是能够被细心的察觉。对方在特定的方面，细腻程度总是超乎自己的想象。有时候米开来甚至不得不承认，自己是更变扭的那一位，是更经常被惹生气然后被反过来安慰的那一位。

五月底巴黎的气温已经渐渐升高了，米开来让司机把车开的平稳一点，手动摇下了车窗让对方坐的舒服一点。

擦肩而过的车灯照亮了弗洛睡着了的侧脸，他没用发胶固定的半长刘海温顺地垂在脸颊，让他有点想要抚摸。弗洛的手无意识地搭在了米开的身上。弗洛以前跟他说过，自己身上最满意的地方就是手了。大概是因为小时候是个小胖墩的缘故，弗洛对自己的容貌和身材都缺乏自信。即使米开安慰他你现在一点都看不出来以前胖过啊，弗洛还是会腼腆地摇头笑笑。

米开叹了口气，他觉得现在做什么都有点趁人之危的嫌疑。

米开把弗洛的手轻轻地拿起来放到他自己身上。他的手确实是真的好看，尤其是在弹吉他的时候。看骨节分明又修长的手指波动琴弦是世界上能想到的最美妙的事情之一吧。更何况弗洛的吉他玩得是真的好。

有时候米开是有点嫉妒这个小自己八岁、但是才华却丝毫不输的弗洛的。弗洛几周前排练的时候第一次独唱，效果可以说是举座皆惊。谁都没想到平时柔软的弗洛能有这么大的爆发力，加进去的黑嗓惊艳四座。弗洛自己还埋怨萨列里几乎都是独唱的戏，而他却觉得弗洛本人的独唱已经惊艳到可以给所有人留下最深刻的印象。所以就这点而言，米开才是那位要唱杀人夜的萨列里先生。但是这么多年社会混下来，米开早就不那么幼稚了。现在的他无需和自己妥协也会珍视这个朋友。

靠在他身边的这位弗洛先生甚至可以说是他最好的朋友了，好到他甚至可以毫不顾忌的说自己爱他。

下车的时候米开不得不摇醒弗洛。对方的长睫毛颤了颤然后睁开了眼睛。米开先下了车帮他拉着车门，对方睡了一路下车甚至有点身型不稳，米开及时地扶住了他的腰。

在米开终于以诡异的姿势把弗洛半扶半抱到自家房门前的时候，他感觉到自己的脖子被某人的胡子蹭了蹭，对方呼出来的带着淡淡酒味的热气。

“好了好了快到了弗洛。”

米开自己的公寓不大，根本就没有第二张床，他只能把弗洛丢在自己的床上。开灯。起身给对方倒水。

然而他被床上的人给拽住了。力气还不小。

他回头就看到弗洛半睁着的眼睛，迷离的带着醉酒的气息，但是在台灯下他的棕色瞳孔又那么亮。

“别走嘛米开……”对方撒娇一般的说。声音柔软得让米开不忍拒绝。

他只能又坐下，撸了把对方的头毛，耐心地像劝一个发烧不肯吃药的小男孩一样告诉弗洛自己是准备给他倒杯水。

弗洛抓着米开的手仍然没松，甚至还有收紧的趋势。就在米开不知道拿对方怎么办的时候，他收到了一个带着酒味的吻。

这个吻没有正好落在唇上，但也离唇近得很。

“米开……”

“嗯？”

“你喜欢我吗米开……”

米开来轻笑了起来。

“嗯。”

弗洛像得到了奖赏的小动物一样更毫无顾忌的用鼻子蹭米开的鼻子、再到嘴、再到下巴。

米开来好不容易忍住不去用力地回吻对方。不能趁人之危。有事情白天再说。

“好了好了，我给你找件新的睡衣，晚上就睡我床上将就一下吧。”

床上的弗洛嗯了声，然后翻了个身把半张脸埋在了枕头里。好像又要睡着了一样。

就在米开起身关灯，离开房间之后，弗洛才又睁开了眼睛，真正地上扬了嘴角。

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自flo在访谈中谈到的，自己莫名其妙的很擅长演醉酒：）


End file.
